


Вино Христа

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Religion, Romance, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: У Азирафаэля в магазине есть погреб. А в погребе хранятся коллекционные вина. Есть и очень редкие и старые экземпляры.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Вино Христа

Пить было плохой идеей.

Вернее – в том, чтобы немного выпить с Ангелом, посмаковать дорогое вино и потрепать языком, Кроули ничего такого уж жуткого не видел, но им явно не стоило вскрывать первую бутылку прямо в маленьком винном погребе Азирафаэля.

И уж тем более никудышной идеей было после этого прогуляться по этому погребку в поисках чего-нибудь необычного. Самые старые коробки стояли дальше всего от входа, и именно туда направился Азирафаэль, предвкушая замечательный вечер в компании старого друга и почти такого же старого, как они сами, вина.

Никто из них не понял, когда вторая бутылка стала третьей, и когда они потянулись за четвёртой, совсем уже покрывшейся пылью, будто бы хранившейся у Ангела ещё со времён Христа.

Может, когда-то оно и было зелёным, но, в конце концов, две тысячи лет прошло. И надо признать, вкус у Иисуса был отменный. Он точно знал, что творил.

Интересно, откуда бы? В двенадцать-то лет от роду.

Впрочем, этот вопрос Кроули перестал интересовать достаточно быстро.

Рядом сидел Ангел. Его Ангел: уютный, домашний, с развязанной бабочкой, почти сползшей с его плеча, с искрящимися от веселья глазами, и порой проступающим над головой нимбом. Он мерцал неровно, видимо, от избытка чувств, но тепло и мягко, и волосы Азирафаэля от этого становились золотыми.

Так что качество вина Кроули перестало интересовать очень скоро.

Как выяснилось – зря. Очень даже зря.

Когда в голове обосновалась эта странная, явно чужеродная мысль, он не понял.

Вообще-то он не привык к тому, чтобы думать чужие мысли. А к голосу Азирафаэля, наоборот, привык настолько, что не сразу понял, что слышит его не ушами. Что голос просто есть где-то в его голове. И всё крутится и крутится там, мешая размышлять о своём, перебивая собственную скупую мыслительную деятельность.

_«Трахнул бы его прямо сейчас»._

Признаться честно – Кроули сперва решил, что это думает он, и сам себе отвесил за это подзатыльник. Потому что как можно так мерзко и пошло думать о своём светлом Ангеле? Как можно хотя бы допустить такую мысль!

Но та противилась и уходить никак не желала, напротив, стала только ярче и больше, и Кроули уже ощущал, как от этой наглости начинала побаливать голова. А такое случалось очень редко, может быть, с десяток раз за всю историю Земли.

Тем временем голос Азирафаэля не умолкал ни снаружи, ни в голове.

– А помнишь, как ты поцеловал меня в Италии на глазах у целой толпы, дорогой?

Кроули пьяно улыбнулся, щурясь.

– Коне-е-ечно. Как такое забыть? Я чуть не отправился на виселицу! Но это с-с-стоило того, чтобы женитьс-с-ся на тебе, Ангел!

Азирафаэль с теплотой поглядел на него и провёл ладонью по своим коленям, будто в смущении.

– Признаться, я и сам готов был убить тебя в тот момент. Но тогда я остался бы один на Земле, а у тебя было бы столько возни…

Наверное, люди всё-таки повлияли на них сильнее, чем нужно было. Даже слишком сильно, иначе почему бы его должно было это смутить. Но Азирафаэль не жалеет ни о яблоке, ни о мече, ни о сорванном Армагеддоне. Ему, наконец, кажется, что всё идёт так, как надо.

Ведь Кроули сидел рядом с ним. И они могли разговаривать и смеяться целую ночь. А если бы захотели – и следующую ночь тоже. До тех пор, пока им не надоест. А для этого не хватило и шести тысяч лет.

_«Я хочу его трахнуть»_

Мысль, будто гром среди ясного неба, вновь ударила в голове Коули. И он не выдержал. Тряхнул головой и громко, старательно, как мог, подумал:

**«Я не должен спать с Ангелом»**

Азирафаэль в этот момент вздрогнул, моргнул и будто бы немного протрезвел. Поглядел на Кроули большими и влажными глазами, запнулся на полуслове, и вздохнул. Вздохнул так, что Кроули тут же стало не по себе.

А затем он от души плеснул себе ещё вина, залпом осушил бокал, улыбнулся так, что у демона тут же свело скулы от излишней наигранности, и произнёс слегка дрожащим голосом:

– Впрочем, наверное, на это ты и рассчитывал. Тебе всегда нравились шалости.

Шалости у Кроули чаще всего были совершенно невинными, но когда любишь кого-то уже минимум тысячу лет – поцелуй перестаёт казаться таким уж безобидным.

Особенно, если тебя целуют так долго и так страстно, что ноги начинают подкашиваться, и все силы уходят только на то, чтобы поддерживать тело в приличном виде, а не стать, к примеру, огромным пламенным львом.

А тут ещё и эти странные женские формы, которые Азирафаэлю всегда казались несколько утомляющими. Нужно было внимание, чтобы их поддерживать.

Кроули едва не раскрыл их в тот вечер! Что бы сказал король, увидев, что у придворной фрейлины неожиданно сдувается грудь под напором какого-то рыжего выскочки, позволившего себе подобную наглость прямо во время приёма в честь чопорного английского дипломата!

Слова Ангела тут же выбили из головы Кроули странную чужеродную Мысль, и он, уже понимая, что опять умудрился чем-то Азирафаэля расстроить, но ещё не догадываясь, что натворил в этот раз, нахмурился.

– Шалости? – переспросил он нетвёрдым от выпитого голосом и поднял на Ангела полные непонимания глаза.

Он счёл это шалостью?

Азирафаэль поглядел на покрытую паутиной бутылку и немного сморщился, взмахом руки счищая с неё многовековую пыль и изо всех сил стараясь не сталкиваться с Кроули взглядом.

– Ну, знаешь… Вся эта свадьба, – он снова неопределённо махнул кистью и недовольно оглядел сияющий чистотой подвальчик. – Ангел, демон…

Азирафаэль поёрзал в наколдованном Кроули кресле и вздохнул ещё раз.

Пора было перебираться в гостиную, к тёплому пледу, диванчику и мягкому свету ламп. Этот подвал начинал угнетать всё больше.

Кроули внимательно поглядел на слишком печальное отчего-то лицо и усмехнулся, немного оскалившись.

– Я знаю границу, Ангел, – тихо выдавил он.

Азирафаэль всегда всё путал.

Принимал все шутки Кроули за чистую монету, но в упор не замечал искреннего желания помочь, каждый раз опасаясь обжечься демонической насмешкой.

Азирафаэль нахмурился в растерянности, и Кроули вздохнул.

За всё время с сотворения Земли он ни разу не позволял себе шутить над чужими чувствами, но именно в этом Ангел и упрекал его с упрямством осла чуть ли не каждую их встречу.

Если только…

– Ритуал же всё равно не был закончен, – Кроули взмахнул рукой, пытаясь придать своим словам чуть больше небрежности, но Ангел вперился в него таким взглядом, что сбежать от дальнейших расспросов стало уже невозможным.

– Что это ты имеешь в виду? – подозрительно переспросил Азирафаэль, разглядывая вялую и всё ещё пьяную улыбку на лице своего собутыльника.

– А то… – пробормотал тот, ещё шире распахивая свои огромные золотые глаза. – А то, что…

Азирафаэль хотел было перебить его, но сдержался, вовремя прикусив губу, и тут же услышал шумный протяжный вздох.

_«Как, интересно, звучал бы его стон?»_

Кроули, замерший на мгновение, вдруг ухмыльнулся, облизнул губы гибким раздвоенным языком и откинулся на спинку собственного кресла, закинув одну ногу на кожаный подлокотник.

– О-о-ох, Ангел, – неожиданно протянул он. – Как-то тут мрачновато…

Он мог бы поклясться своим Бентли, что кадык Азирафаэля дёрнулся вверх, а пальцы сжались на светлой ткани брюк немного сильнее обычного, прежде чем тот совладал с собой и поднялся на ноги.

И это было интересно.

Неожиданно.

Необычно.

– Ты прав, дорогой… Давай вернёмся в гостиную.

Теперь мысль о том, что можно по собственной воле отказаться от Ангела, который почти в открытую заявил о своём желании, казалась Кроули ужасающей в своей глупости.

Это было бы совсем не по-демонически, да.

И совсем-совсем по-идиотски.

Потому, когда Азирафаэль трепетно, будто немного боязливо, сжал тёплые пальцы на запястье Кроули, тот мгновенно шагнул следом за ним, путаясь в собственных ногах и пытаясь разглядеть узкие ступеньки лестницы в темноте.

И всё-таки, уже у самого выхода, пьяная, вихляющая походка подвела Кроули. Он запнулся о порожек, неловко взмахнул свободной рукой, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и зажмурился, готовясь к самому дурацкому развоплощению за все шесть тысяч лет…

Но вместо боли в проломленной голове он вдруг ощущает тепло и силу чужих рук, выдёргивающих его из тёмного проёма погребка к тёплому свету задней комнатки магазина, которую Ангел гордо именует Гостиной.

А затем эти же руки вдруг ложатся на его лопатки, прижимают к чужой груди, стискивают так, что становится больно дышать.

Кроули распахивает глаза снова и сперва не может понять, что к чему, а уже через пару секунд забавно сводит почти круглые зрачки к носу.

Азирафаэль близко.

Он стоит, ткнувшись лбом в плечо Кроули, горячо дышит куда-то ему в ключицу и, кажется, немного подрагивает, словно бы от испуга.

Кроули обнимает его в ответ. Кладёт ладонь на мягкие белые кудряшки, перебирает их, прикусывает губу, не в силах подавить новую волну нежности.

**«Я так сильно люблю тебя, Ангел»**

Азирафаэль вскидывает голову.

Глядит в золотые глаза, губы его шевелятся, но Кроули ничего не слышит. Лишь смотрит, не отрывая глаз от этого зрелища.

И только через несколько мгновений включается звук.

– Правда?

И тут он, наконец, понимает.

– Что это было за вино, Ангел?

Но Азирафаэль не отвечает. Цепляется за него ещё сильнее, тянется, почти касается губами чужих, но кажется, что одновременно желает и боится его поцеловать.

– Это правда?

И Кроули снова не может ему отказать.

– Да.

Это, конечно, правда. Но он не уверен, что сможет произнести признание вслух.

Впрочем, это уже не важно. Потому что теперь он знает, что услышит в ответ.

– Так что за вино, Азирафаэль? – всё-таки пытается достучаться он, но становится только хуже.

Его губы касаются губ Ангела, так что под конец фразы Кроули срывается на сиплый шёпот.

Азирафаэль не отвечает снова.

Прижимается ещё теснее, накрывает тонкие губы своими, целует, всё так же сжимая Кроули в объятьях, и тот уже ничего не может с собой поделать.

Это совсем не походит на поцелуй в Италии. Сейчас Азирафаэль целует его сам, целует с таким напором и желанием, что поверить в это почти невозможно.

А Кроули всё равно верит.

Отвечает, послушно шагает назад, когда Азирафаэль чуть подталкивает его в сторону диванчика, снова закрывает глаза, снова падает, но теперь уже совсем не боится.

Теперь знает, что Ангел его поймает.

И стонет буквально через несколько секунд, уже не притворяясь, не заигрывая. Трётся мгновенно вставшим членом об ангельское бедро, шире разводит длинные стройные ноги, зарывается пальцами в волосы Азирафаэля, пытаясь прижать ещё ближе к себе.

Он слишком давно мечтал об этом.

Слишком давно не смел даже признаться себе в этом желании.

Ангел на мгновение отстраняется. Смотрит в золотые глаза испытующе, так, что Кроули становится не по себе, а затем расстёгивает узкие брюки, накрывает ладонью горячий член, заставляя зашипеть себе в губы.

– Разве тебе можно спать с ангелом? – спрашивает он, и Кроули чувствует сквозящую в этих словах усмешку всем нутром.

– С-с-сволочь, – досадливо шипит он, а затем выгибается, снова накрывая губы Ангела своими.

Вот так всегда! Стараешься ради него, сдерживаешься изо всех сил, чтобы не сделать какой-нибудь пакости, а он ещё и смеётся потом!

До Кроули не сразу доходит, что одежду можно было бы просто заставить исчезнуть.

Бабочку, уже развязанную, хочется стянуть самому. Отбросить подальше, а потом впиться тонкими пальцами в воротник идеально отглаженной рубашки, дёрнуть, выдирая пуговицы «с мясом», спустить с округлых плеч, огладить их, приласкать, сжать, потянуться ещё ближе…

Кроули дёргается от нежного поцелуя в собственную оголённую шею и выгибается, чтобы его чёрная рубашка сползла на локти и не мешалась.

Отстраняться от Азирафаэля, даже чтобы скинуть с себя одежду, не хочется. Ничего вообще не хочется, только чувствовать его губы на своей шее, на ключицах, перебирать его волосы, оттягивать иногда мягкие пряди, совсем не сильно, просто чтобы почувствовать, что это реальность.

Азирафаэль, как назло, тянет его штаны вниз, заставляя выпутываться из них, смешно дёргая ногами, но тому почти всё равно. Штаны летят куда-то к столу, а бёдра Кроули снова оказываются на талии Ангела.

Он фыркает, касается пуговицы светлых брюк, дёргает её в нетерпении, но Азирафаэль отстраняет его руки, целует обе ладони, а затем расстёгивает их сам, явно не желая, чтобы порвали ещё и их.

– Вино Хрис-с-ста? – шипит Кроули.

С ним, кажется, было связано что-то важное. Что-то, что объяснило бы всё, что сейчас тут творится, но он никак не может припомнить…

Азирафаэль улыбается, избавляется, наконец, от рубашки, затем от брюк, аккуратно откладывая их в сторону.

– Ему было двенадцать. Чувство юмора у него уже тогда было отменным, пришлось помочь только со вкусом, совсем немного.

Кроули дёргает руками, на которых всё ещё осталась шёлковая ткань.

Шутка.

Да, точно.

Какая-то шутка с очень важными мыслями…

Не зря казалось, что Иисус был просто помешан на честности. Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от божьего сына?

– С-с-снимешь? – спрашивает он. Рубашка сковывает движения и мешает обнять так сильно, как ему этого хочется.

Азирафаэль улыбается. Проводит пальцами по смуглой коже, наклоняется, целуя россыпь веснушек.

– Нет, – наконец негромко отвечает он.

Кроули не протестует. У него попросту нет сил.

Откидывается на спину, поднимает голову, тянется за поцелуем, будто выпрашивая.

Ангел целует.

Мягко, нежно. Проводит рукой по груди Кроули, затем сжимает бедро, притягивая ближе, трётся, отчего тот снова шипит, в нетерпении шире разводит ноги, и снова стонет, когда влажные пальцы касаются входа.

– Ангел! – возмущённо восклицает он.

Азирафаэль качает головой и проталкивает палец.

Приходится повозиться немного, чтобы расслабиться. Кроули прикусывает губу, чтобы не сморщиться. Но ещё через несколько секунд боль исчезает, и он ухмыляется.

Ангел остаётся Ангелом в любой ситуации, даже сейчас.

– А с-с-сразу было нельзя? – фыркает он.

Азирафаэль качает головой. Двигает уже двумя пальцами, сам с трудом сдерживает стон, а потом немного сгибает их вверх, и Кроули ахает, почти всхлипывает от восхищения.

– Ещё! – требует он.

Азирафаэль подчиняется. Двигает рукой снова, целует ключицы, шею, плечи, прикусывает смуглую кожу, вдыхает запах Кроули, радуясь, что тот терпеть не может парфюм.

Выносить собственное желание становится всё тяжелее, тем более – когда Кроули стонет, даже сам этого не замечая, да и смысла в этом нет уже никакого.

Он убирает руку, и ещё несколько секунд они возятся на диванчике, пытаясь пристроиться поудобнее, но Кроули не выдерживает, сжимает член Азирафаэля в ладони, направляя, двигается порывисто, и распахивает глаза.

Звуки для него исчезают.

Остаётся только мягкий свет ангельского нимба, его тёплые и нежные руки, его поцелуи.

И нечто огромное, всеобъемлющее вокруг них. Такое мягкое, такое приятное, что Кроули проваливается в него, цепляясь за Ангела пальцами, хрипло стонет, когда тот двигается особенно сильно, откидывает голову на спинку, кусает припухшие губы.

И вдруг понимает, что растворяется в этом. Всё вокруг начинает искриться, Кроули почти пугается, пытается заглянуть Ангелу в глаза, но тот целует его снова, поглаживает по волосам, будто успокаивает.

_«Всё хорошо, милый. Всё хорошо, позволь мне…»_

Кроули не помнит, что это. Не помнит, что нужно делать, не понимает, знал ли когда-то вообще. Может быть очень давно.

Но он расслабляется в руках Азирафаэля.

Ахает, когда пальцы смыкаются на его члене, двигается навстречу.

Это совсем не похоже на секс, которым он занимался с людьми.

Это вообще ни на что не похоже, и Кроули теряется, чувствует себя совсем маленьким и несколько неуклюжим.

Но Азирафаэль ведёт уверенно, двигается правильно, касается нежно и хорошо, сжимает иногда волосы, заставляя откинуть голову сильнее, а потом…

Потом Кроули всё-таки исчезает.

Перестаёт видеть, слышать, чувствовать.

Только лишь _ощущает_.

И ощущение это похоже на огонь, на воду, на траву под ногами, на море и на закат, на небо и облака, на тишину и на всю музыку мира одновременно. На Рай. Тот Рай, каким когда-то знал его Кроули.

Ему хорошо.

Ему настолько хорошо, что он забывает, кто он, и где он.

Вокруг только Азирафаэль.

И уже непонятно, где кончается ангел и начинается демон.

Кроули хотелось бы провести так остаток вечности, но Азирафаэль вдруг двигается быстрее, а затем замирает, сильнее сжимает в ладони его член, обводит головку, и Кроули всё-таки кричит.

И мир возникает снова. Медленно прорисовывается комната. Глаза Азирафаэля перестают быть бездонным небом, снова появляется нос, губы, милые кудряшки, даже капельки пота на лбу.

Они сползают с дивана на пол.

Кроули смотрит на Ангела ошарашенно. Азирафаэль улыбается и снова целует его в щёку. Почти невинно. Если бы не сперма на животе.

– Это… – хрипит Кроули, и Ангел обнимает его, поглаживая по голове.

– Да.

– Так ты?.. – продолжает допытываться Кроули, всё ещё не понимая.

Азирафаэль качает головой. Не отвечает, не говорит ничего.

Кроули вдруг понимает, что абсолютно трезв.

Он сглатывает.

– Прекрасная… – шепчет он, и вдруг снова кусает губы. Отводит взгляд, напрягаясь, сжимает пальцы на плече Ангела.

Это всё ещё похоже на выдумки двенадцатилетнего мальчика о любви, но Кроули нравится. Вот только ему снова становится страшно.

Какая может быть душа у демона? Он и сам не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Могла ли она понравиться Азирафаэлю?

Тот хмурится и внимательно смотрит на Кроули.

– Не думай, – просит он. – Не сейчас, пожалуйста.

Им было хорошо. Им было так хорошо, и Азирафаэль совсем не хочет снова слышать о том, что демон не должен был спать с ангелом.

– Ангел, – пытается вставить Кроули, но на губы его ложится мягкая ладонь.

– Нет, – снова прерывает Азирафаэль. – Мне понравилось чувствовать её…

Кроули вздыхает, но всё-таки умолкает, за что получает ещё один поцелуй в щёку.

– Эй… – снова зовёт Ангел. – У тебя восхитительная душа. Звёзды рассыпаны по ней, как твои веснушки, – он умолкает на несколько секунд, а затем вдруг произносит, словно никакого перерыва между попойкой в погребе и настоящим моментом не было вовсе. – К тому же, теперь ритуал свадьбы можно считать оконченным, так ведь?

Кроули смеётся.

Стягивает с локтей рубашку, отбрасывая её в сторону, обнимает своего Ангела за шею, глядит искрящимися от радости глазами.

Ему даже не хочется ругаться на все эти похвалы и ласковые слова сейчас.

– Вообще-то женихом был я, – он слышит тихий смешок Азирафаэля и кладёт голову на мягкое плечо. – И провести первую брачную ночь пьяными на диване, среди твоих книжек…

Впрочем, разве есть разница, в самом деле? Это звучит слишком уж по-человечески даже для них.

Азирафаэль косится на него, стягивает откуда-то сверху плед и укрывает обоих, прикрывая глаза.

– Ты ворчишь. Это мило.

– Нет! – возмущённо восклицает Кроули и сглатывает, понимая, что срывается на хрип.

– Да, ворчишь.

– Нет, не мило! Это мерзко.

– Мило, – Азирафаэль говорит спокойно, только улыбается уголками губ, и Кроули решает не перечить.

– Ладно, – соглашается он нехотя, а потом добавляет. – Я думаю, что ты прав. Теперь ритуал закончен.

И для этого понадобилось столько веков, дьявол!

Они успели бы развестись около десятка раз!

Ангел кивает, будто самому себе.

– Хорошо, мой дорогой. Кажется, у меня ещё сохранилось то обручальное кольцо.

Кроули закрывает глаза, думая о том, что вообще ребёнок может понимать в любви.

И ему чудится, будто над головой его, едва задевая перьями волосы, простирается тёплое белое крыло.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
